Dragon ball: forge the fate of a warrior
by cufu
Summary: historia alternativa al universo de dragon ball en donde gohan nunca dejo de entrenar y tenia una mentalidad mas desarrollada


Esta historia es una realidad alternativa donde gohan nunca dejo de entrenar.

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

han pasado ya 7 años desde la pelea contra cell y la tierra a pasado por un largo periodo de paz.

\- vamos gote -

ahora mismo gohan se encuentra ayudando a entrenar ah goten, goten es el 2 hijo de goku el nació 2 años después de la muerte de goku, cuando goten cumplió los 4 años y ya podía entrenar por lo que comenzó con un entrenamiento ligero y después de un año debido a su sangre de sayayin ya puede entrar en la fase ssj 1 fácil mente, esto también ayudo a gohan ya que tenia a un oponente fuerte para refinarse así mismo en la batalla.

\- oye hermano -

\- dime -

\- mañana comenzaras a asistir a la secundaria estrella naranja no? -

\- así es, desde mañana tendrás que entrenar tu solo -

\- eso sera aburrido, creo que le preguntare a trunks si quiere entrenar con migo, creo que el también ya alcanzo la fase del súper sayan 1 hace algunos meses -

estos chicos tiene un talento muy superior al mio o al de goku y vegeta, que bueno que tengo mi metodo de entrenamiento en paralelo que me permite dejar que mi propio ki fortalezca mi cuerpo desde adentro todo el tiempo sino seria superado pronto por estos dos.

\- gohan goten a comer -

\- bueno es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy -

**Mas tarde esa noche. **

\- escucha gohan cuando vallas mañana al pueblo lo primero que tienes que saber es que no puedes permitir que otros sepan tu verdadera fuerza -

\- por que los humanos normalmente son débiles, no? -

\- y nada de súper sayayines o peleas a menos que sea una emergencia -

\- entiendo -

después de almorzar todos se fueron a sus camas.

\- me pregunto como sera mi vida después del día de mañana -

**El día siguiente por la tarde.**

\- que pensaría mi padre si supiera que todos en el mundo piensan que míster satan fue el que derroto a cell -

bueno vamos de camino a la secundaria estrella naranja.

\- buenos días a todos, hoy les presentare a un nuevo alumno de nuestra institución estrella naranja -

un nuevo alumno?

\- oye videl como piensas que sera? -

\- no me importa -

\- seguro sera otro nerd -

sentados en una de las filas de la tribuna se encuentran videl, Erasa y shapner.

Después de la llamada del profesor entra por la puerta un chico de 18 años con un traje de entrenamiento naranja algo extraño y cerca de su corazón la insignia de la institución.

\- este joven ha ingresado ah la academia estrella naranja con notas perfectas, algunos podrían aprender una o dos cosas de el -

que extraña ropa tiene pero al menos es bastante guapo.

\- hola a todos mi nombre es gohan, espero que nos podamos llevar bien -

\- gohan? Que nombre mas raro -(shapner)

\- puedes sentarte donde quieras -

\- por aquí -

veo a una chica rubia que me llama desde una de las filas, a su lado estaba un asiento libre, por lo que me dirijo ah ese lugar.

\- hola mi nombre es gohan espero que nos llevemos bien -

durante toda mi vida me la eh pasado entrenando y estudiando por lo que mi capacidad para temas sociales son mi mayor debilidad, no se que decir realmente en estos casos, después de decir eso me siento dado que el profesor ya estaba por comenzar con la clase.

\- oye gohan -

de repente el chico con pelo largo comienza ah hablar.

\- que sucede, eh … -

\- mi nombre es shapner, oye gohan por que razón te cambiaste de escuela si ibas de diez -

\- ah no hasta el momento todos mis estudios han sido a distancia, y eh estudiado por mi cuenta -

\- Iresa,practicas algún deporte? -

esa pregunta vino de Iresa

\- practico artes marciales desde pequeño -

\- en serio? Es igual de videl, ella también ah practicado artes marciales desde pequeña

asi que la chica de en medio se llama videl eh …

\- no me compares con un aficionado cualquiera -

parece que es de carácter fuerte, pero … si supieran cuanta fuerza tengo que pensarían.

\- dime has participado en alguna pelea gohan? -(videl)

\- si pero solo contra amigos de la familia -(gohan)

\- pues yo eh participado en varios torneos desde pequeña -(videl)

\- ustedes hagan silencio que estamos en clase -(profesor)

después del regaño del profesor decidimos dejar la charla para después.

**Después de la clase.**

\- valla lio en que nos metieron -(shapner)

\- pero no fue nuestra culpa -(iresa)

\- el profesor reng es un estirado -(videl)

\- al menos hoy solo teníamos esa clase -(gohan)

hoy era el día en que ventilaban el colegio por lo que solo se tendría una clase ese día después de eso los alumnos eran libres de irse.

\- oigan que les parece si vamos Game Center -(shapner)

\- Game Center? -(gohan)

\- cierto gohan es nuevo en el pueblo, el Game Center es el lugar a donde van todos los jóvenes hoy en día, es un lugar de entretenimiento y relajación -

\- oye gohan -(videl)

\- dime videl -(gohan)

\- nosotros iremos al Game Center vienes o no? -(videl)

asi que era eso, bueno no tengo nada mas que hacer hasta la noche.

\- si me gustaría conocer un poco mas este pueblo -(gohan)

\- pues esta decidido vamos -(iresa)

**Una hora mas tarde**

después de salir de la escuela videl, iresa y shapner me llevaron en un recorrido por el pueblo, nos tomo al menos una o dos horas para recorrer el pueblo por completa dado que no ese muy grande, y de paso eh estado viendo si hay casa para comprar cerca del pueblo, si estaré viniendo en un largo plazo a este pueblo lo mas eficiente seria trasladarme a una casa del pueblo.

Después de pasear por un rato mas nos separamos y cada uno fue a su casa, mañana sera sábado por lo que tendre tiempo para decidir que hare con mi vida desde ahora.

**Después de que gohan llegara a casa.**

\- oye hermano te divertiste en la escuela? -

\- si me divertí mucho -

\- mañana podemos entrenar todo el día ya que no tienes escuela no? -

\- si sobre eso … mañana lo veremos -

sin saber que decir acerca de mi idea de ir ah vivir a el pueblo durante mis estancia en la secundaria.

Mas tarde en la cena los tres integrantes de la casa milk, gohan y goten comen tranquilamente hasta que gohan hace una pregunta que le tiene preocupado por como reaccionar su madre.

\- eh … mama -

\- dime gohan -

\- como decirlo … eh … -

debido al temor que su madre se enfadara gohan no sabia como decir su decisión.

\- solo dilo ya -

milk sintiendo el raro titubeo de su hijo lo mira a los ojos y lo incita a decir lo que le da tantos rodeos por su cabeza.

\- bien yo …


End file.
